


My Danganronpa! (A My Hero Academia! & Danganronpa Crossover)

by HarringtonHun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Art, Attempted Seduction, Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou Friendship, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Corpses, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dangan Ronpa Mastermind, Dangan Ronpa Ultimate Talents, Despair, Dialogue, Disabled Character, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freetime Events, Gay Male Character, Graphic Description, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Investigations, Kirishima Eijirou & Kaminari Denki Friendship, M/M, Major Character(s), Mentions of Sadness and Anxiety, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mind Manipulation, Mineta Minoru Dies, Minor Character Death, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Minor Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, My Hero Academia Crossover, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Midoriya Izuku, Pervert Mineta Minoru, Pink Blood (Dangan Ronpa), Post-Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Punishment, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarringtonHun/pseuds/HarringtonHun
Summary: ▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ ᴸᴼᴬᴰᴵᴺᴳ... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 10%... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 25%... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 40%... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 67%... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁▁ ▂ ▄ ▅ ▆ ▇ █ 99%... █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▂ ▁▁ᴹᴬᴵᴺ ᴹᴱᴺᵁ▷ᴺᴱᵂ ᴳᴬᴹᴱᴸᴼᴬᴰ ᴳᴬᴹᴱˢᴱᵀᵀᴵᴺᴳˢᵟᵁᴵᵀ▁▁...✁...✃▁▁ᶜᴴᴬᴿᴬᶜᵀᴱᴿ ˢᴱᴸᴱᶜᵀᴵᴼᴺ▷𝙄𝙯𝙪𝙠𝙪 𝙈𝙞𝙙𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙮𝙖-"𝘿𝙚𝙠𝙪"-𝙆𝙖𝙩𝙨𝙪𝙠𝙞 𝘽𝙖𝙠𝙪𝙜𝙤𝙪-"𝙆𝙖𝙘𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙣"-𝙊𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙠𝙤 𝙐𝙧𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙠𝙖-"𝙐𝙧𝙖𝙫𝙞𝙩𝙮"-𝙏𝙚𝙣𝙮𝙖 𝙄𝙞𝙙𝙖-"𝙄𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙪𝙢"▁▁ᴴᴬᴾᴾᵞ ᴷᴵᴸᴸᴵᴺᴳ!▁▁





	My Danganronpa! (A My Hero Academia! & Danganronpa Crossover)

* * *

Prologue...

* * *

 

Today’s events took an unexpected turn. Where half the class disappeared, only Uraraka, Ojiro, and Mina rested at my side. It was undetermined where Sensei was. Pro heroes were out of the equation. Purple portals tricking us into falling inside realms kept spawning in thin air; Kurogiri’s doing for sure. The three relentlessly dodged and attacked each pit, dissolving one after the other. I was growing tired…not much more strength resided within me for much longer.

 

“Uraraka!” A bead of sweat fell down my face. “How are you holding up?” I clambered, hollering over to her target. Bending down I unlocked my curving knees not resisting a break. Being slightly paranoid, she looked around her peripheral, up and down, then back to her colleague.

 

“Okay!” Ochako hitched, not standing on her feet. She let a breath escape her to watch dark mist encircle into a rectangle. A stack of rubbish leaves and twigs hovered above to tear strips through the tendrils. All from a mighty lunge. “Where are all these coming from?! They keep on coming out of nowhere!” She exclaimed.

 

The same train of thought crossed my mind as well. I wanted to lend a hand, partner to defeat this force together. If we fought back to back we would stand a better chance. Close by, the other classmate Oijiro was relatively near enough to return his own mindness. “I think it’s their idea of a distraction.” He bobbed his head up. “I stopped counting how many times the replicas showed up-“ He halted mid-sentence fending himself. “-At-at this rate, it’ll be impossible to keep going…” Oijiro trailed off. Sooner or later they would either quit or run.

 

Everything froze. Involuntarily my head veered away from the scene and clicked the second I heard _that_ voice. It was a mistake. But I couldn’t help my eager instinct. “Deku! Watch out!” Blonde, striked bleached hair ruffled its way over, legs and crackling fists enraged through the night. It was Bakugou Katsuki charging towards me at full speed. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. In that very instant, I stared wide-eyed at the enraptured moment of seeing real fear in Katsuki’s eyes.

 

Within the span of time I was given, I contemplated the possible outcomes. One, I was going to be captured, two, my friend might try to save me switching my place, or worse we could all be grabbed by the enemy. I didn’t want to imagine that kind of loss.

 

In stipulation the villain outsmarted me. Before I knew it, shadowy fog swiveled up my eyes, blocking any hindering sight of Kacchan. I forced it upon myself to fight, punch the gas back and forth, something productive! Instead darkish rays rose higher and higher, running came from that direction, overwrought emotions signaled Ochako, Oijiro, and Mina over, until darkness almost breached common sense. Had it not been for Bakugou he may have died. In the last seconds of the two’s consciousness, the older male wrapped his hand around Izuku’s wrist squeezing him shut of releasing, and flung him across the mound. Those sharp streaks hung low over the shadowed part of his face casted down, nothing stirring in his system. I felt tears weltering up my eyelids, teeth gritting meters away in the cascading moonlight. Here was my childhood best friend, sworn nemesis gone rogue to most physically qualified student in the class, onto hero who saved me from doom. I wasn’t going to let him die!

 

Running faster toward the emerging zone, the smoke dissipated, gravity pulling the main in the center into the depths of an unknown chasm of black. Rushing weight on my shoulders wanted me to go back, some of that Uraraka. I heard wailing along the lines of “No!” and “Wait, come back!” but the pressing matter was all I focused on. Katsuki could no longer charge himself up into the air in the meantime. It was crushing to watch someone plummet into a long descent, let alone someone you knew and cherished. Sizing up the ground a little distance away, by the time I latched onto him he was slipping through nimble fingers. His mass took me by surprise, and I tried not to panic as I felt my body lurch forward. Another force, Ochako, readily grabbed onto my back, tugging me with Bakugou dangling underneath. Eventually Oijiro, Mina and all four of us were struck in a line heading straight into the unknown containments. I felt a gap between Uraraka’s hand on my side, sending me down abruptly, causing an avalanche of teenagers spiraling out of control all in one swallowing hole. The patch of grass where they had been standing on moments ago stilled.


End file.
